13 Kwietnia 1998
TVP 1 7.05 "Świątynia" - reportaż 7.25 "Tajemnica Wyspy Wielkanocnej" - reportaż 7.40 "Doktor Quinn" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 8.30 "Królestwo zielonej polany" - film anim. prod. polskiej 9.20 "Charlie i Louisa" - film prod. niemieckiej (1994 r., 94 min) 11.00 "Liv Ullmann, sceny z życia" - film dok prod. norweskiej 12.15 Gość w dom 12.50 "Zwierzęta świata": "Przyroda Ziemi Świętej" (2/6): Jordan, rzeka życia - serial dok prod. izraelsko-holenerskiej 13.30 "Chłopak na dworze króla Artura" - film fab. prod. angielskiej (1995 r.) 14.55 Życie z szympansami - film dok prod. USA 15.50 Od przedszkola do Opola: Anna Maria Jopek 16.30 Ogrody Watykanu 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Vera Cruz" - western prod. USA (1954 r., 90 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Ogrodnik Pankracy i jego przyjaciele" 19.30 Wiadomości 19.46 Sport 19.48 Prognoza pogody 20.00 "Batman Forever" - film fab. prod. USA (1995 r., 117 min) (z teletekstem) 22.00 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej 22.55 Mistrzowie kina: Orson Welles: "Dama z Szanghaju" - film fab. prod. USA (1948 r.) 0.25 "O świcie" - film fab. prod. USA (1994 r., 97 min) 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Wielkanocne przenosiny 7.30 Barokowy skarb: Organy z Leżajsku 8.00 "Dzwonnik z Noter Dame" (2) - film anim. 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Powitanie 9.40 "Harambee" - reportaż 10.25 "Oj da da na" - Grzegorz z Ciechowa 10.45 "Powrót króla rock'n'rolla" - film anim. prod. Irlandzkiej 12.00 "Mów mi Rockefeller!" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1991 r.) 13.30 "Mrówkożery workowate" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 14.10 Szansa na sukces: Zespół ludowy z Poniatowej 15.05 "Przeminęło z wiatrem" (2) - melodramat produkcji amerykańskiej 17.15 KOC - Komiczny Odcinek Cykliczny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Złote przeboje - koncert (2) 19.30 "Dwa światy" (11/26) - serial produkcji polsko-australijskiej 20.00 I to by było na tyle, czyli jubileusz 40-lecia pracy artystycznej Jana T. Stanisławskiego 21.05 "Wspomnienie o Dianie" - film dok prod. angielskiej 22.00 Panorama 22.35 "Nad Niemnem" (2) - film fabularny produkcji polskiej 0.10 Sport telegram 0.15 Litania - muzyka Krzysztofa Komedy Tomasz Stańko Sextet (2) 1.05 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.00 Trzej muszkieterowie - angielski film dokumentalny 8.00 Film animowany produkcji USA 8.50 Świąteczne studio 9.00 Artyści Unii Europejskiej w Zabrzu - koncert 10.00 Kaszubska Wielkanoc 10.30 Żar miłości - najpiękniejsze arie operowe 11.00 Roman Nowotorski i przyjaciele (2) - koncert 12.00 Świąteczne studio 12.10 Mr Johnson - komediodramat prod. USA (1991) 13.40 Nie dla ciebie śpiewam: Wiesław Ochman 14.00 Narciarstwo 14.30 Kaszubska Wielkanoc 15.00 Świąteczne studio 15.10 Dzikie łabędzie - film animowany prod. USA 15.40 Świat życzliwych przyjaciół - film animowany prod. USA 16.30 Recital A. Janowskiej (2) 17.20 Świąteczne studio 17.30 Pamelo żegnaj - recital Tercetu Egzotycznego 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.30 Historia miłości - serial brazylijski 19.30 Willie Nelson: My Life - program dokumentalno-muzyczny 20.00 Góra niedżwiedzia grizzly - film fabularno-przygodowy prod. USA 21.50 Swiąteczne studio 22.00 Aktualności 22.10 Ponad prawem - film sensacyjny prod. USA (1992) 23.40 Nagrody Monte Carlo (2) 0.30 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego TV Kraków 7.45 Koncert na dzień dobry: Bajm 8.30 Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego - hiszpański film anim. 9.45 Królewski płaszcz - polski film animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Zakpane, Zakopane - spotkanie I 10.15 VI "Janosikowe" Telewizyjne Spotkanie z Balladą 11.35 W stronę gór - "Góralsko muzyka" 11.55 Zakopane, Zakopane - spotkanie H 12.10 Niewolnica miłości - radziecki dramat obyczajowy 13.40 Wysokogórska kraina - kanadyjski film przyrodniczy 14.00 Starożytna Grecja - między mitem a rzeczywistością - włoski film historyczno-krajoznawczy 14.30 Zakopane, Zakopane - spotkanie III 15.10 Dzikie łabędzie - amerykański film animowany dla dzieci 15.10 Świat życzliwych przyjaciół Franciszka - amerykański animowany musical dla dzieci 16.30 Zagajnik - serial fabularny dla młodzieży 17.00 Zakopane, Zakopane - spotkanie IV 18.05 Emaus - felieton filmowy 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Historia miłości - brazylijski serial fabularny 19.30 Willie Nelson - my life - kanadyjski program dokumentalno-muzyczny 20.00 Góra niedźwiedzia Grizzly - amerykański film przygodowy 21.45 Kronika 22.00 Nasza Antena 22.05 Sport 22.10 Rastameni i górale - koncert zespołu Trebunie Tutki 23.15 Rejs - polska komedia satyryczna 0.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Muzyka na dzień dobry 6.30 Disco Relax 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Lawrence z Arabii (2) - film prod. angielskiej (1962 r., 104 min) 10.00 Arką na gapę - amerykański film animowany 10.30 Gdzie jest Benji? - film produkcji USA 1987 r., 85 min) (niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 13.00 Alf - amerykański serial komediowy 13.30 Gosia i Małgosia - polski serial komediowy 14.00 Skrzydła - amerykański serial komediowy 14.30 Z pianką czy bez - polski serial komediowy 15.00 Ned i Stacey - amerykański serial komediowy 15.30 Karolina w mieście - amerykański serial komediowy 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Słoneczna patrol - amerykański serial obyczajowy 17.15 Młody Einstein - film prod. australijskiej (1988 r., 89 min) 19.00 Idż na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Na linii ognia - film produkcji amerykańskiej (1993 r., 128 min) 22.30 Meteor - film produkcji amerykańskiej (1979 r., 103 min) 0.30 Programy muzyczne 3.00 Pożegnanie TVN 8.00 Biblia dla naj młodszych - Cuda Jezusa (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Alicja w Paryżu (Alice in Paris) - film anim. dla dzieci 9.30 Czarny rumak powraca - film dla dzieci, USA 11.30 Krok w krok z Brianem Scottem - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Puls - koncert Natalii Kukulskiej 13.00 Wojownicze żółwie Ninja II - film s-f dla dzieci 14.45 Rzeka czerwona - western, USA 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Maraton Uśmiechu - swiąteczne wydanie, prowadzi Mariusz Czajka, w programie wystąpią E. Dziewoński, J. Bończak, H. Bielicka, J. Kobuszewki, K Piasecki 18.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (129) - serial obyczajowy, USA 19.00 Dobra Cena - teleturniej 19.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 20.00 Sport 20.05 Superplayback Show - program rozrywkowy, w programie wystąpią: Kasia Stankiewicz, Kasia Dowbor, Janusz Korwin Mikke, Brian Scott, Robert Korzeniowski, Danusz Dziekanowski, Zygmunt Piech, Jerzy Kulej i Grzegorz Lato 21.20 Rybka zwana Wandą - komedia, USA 23.15 NBA w TVN - skrót meczu koszykówki New York Knicks - Miami Heat 24.00 Nic Straconego: Beverly Hills 90210 (129) - serial obyczajowy, USA Nasza TV 8.00 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 9.00 Swięta Księga, Biblia: Dawid i Goliat - film animowany 9.40 Odwieczne tajemnice świata - film dokumentalny, USA 11.15 Zniknięcie - komedia, W. Bryt. 13.00 Flash Gordon (3/26) - serial animowany prod. amerykańskiej 13.30 Latający lekarze (13) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 14.30 Dogtanian i trzej muszkieterowie - film animowany, Hiszpania 16.00 Detektyw (7) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 17.00 Wichrowe wzgórza - melodramat, W Bryt. 19.00 Celine Dion o sobie i innych- film dokumentalny 19.55 Ptaszek na uWIęzi - film sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Wdowy (1/6) -,serial, USA 23.00 Bunt - film sensacyjny, prod. USA 1.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Pisanki i hafty z Opoczna - reportaż 7.20 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 8.00 Dziedzictwo symboli - reportaż 8.30 Wielkanoc u Franciszkanów - reportaż 9.00 Na Orawie biją dzwony 9.30 Świąteczne muzykowanie: Panteon kompozytorów polskich 10.20 Biografie: Pieśń o nocy - film dok. 11.30 Dyngusowe psoty 12.00 Klasyka animacji: Królewicz i żebrak 13.00 Doświadczanie miłości - dziennik z podróży ks. Kazimiera Orzechowskiego 13.50 Droga do Oregonu - film USA 15.30 Jak w starym kabarecie 16.30 W dowód przyjaźni - Marcel Prawy - reportaż 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - serial anim. 17.40 Wspomnień czar: Sportowiec mimo woli - komedia pol. 18.45 Skarbiec 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Panna Nikt - dramat pol. 21.45 Wielka sława to żart 22.30 Panorama 23.05 Kayah w Akademii 0.00 Przepraszam, że żartowałem 0.45 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Przygód kilka Wróbla Ćwirka 1.00 Wiadomości 1.15 Sport 1.17 Prognoza pogody 1.20 Wielka sława to żart 2.05 W dowód przyjaźni - Marcel Prawy - reportaż 2.35 Panorama 3.10 Panna Nikt - dramat pol. 4.50 Kayah w Akademii 5.45 Doświadczanie miłości - dziennik z podróży z ks. Kazimierza Orzechowskiego 6.30 Od Lwowa do Góry Skaliste - reportaż Polsat 2 7.00 ROM -lista przebojów wszech czasów 7.30 ROM -lista przebojów wszech czasów 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Power Rangers - serial dla młodzieży 9.30 Z ostatniej chwili - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Wrestling: wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - serial USA 11.30 Disco Relax 12.30 Tajemnicza dama - telenowela 13.30 TV Shop 14.00 Plastic TV - powtórka z niedzieli 14.30 Jacek Ziobro superstar - program satyryczny 15.00 Dance TV - program muzyczny 15.30 Plastic TV - powtórka z niedzieli 16.00 Z ostatniej chwili - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 17.00 Infonnacje 17.10 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.35 Power Rangers - serial dla młodzieży 18.00 Na południe - serial 19.00 Tajemnicza dama - telenuwela 19.50 Program informacyjny CNN News 20.00 Dynastia - amerykański serial obyczajowy 20.50 Miasteczko Twin Peaks II - serial 21.45 Zaginione imperia: Koloseum - serial dokumentalny 22.40 Wygrać z wiatrem - film fab. prod. francuskiej 0.10 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 1.10 Pożegnanie RTL 7 7.00 Strażnik czasu - serial SF 7.45 Lassie - serial dla młodzieży 8.10 Siódme niebo - serial familijny 8.55 Grube żarty, czyli AQQ. wesoły program telewizyjny - program rozrywkowy 9.05 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show 10.00 Beethoven - komedia, USA 11.30 Bolek i Lolek zapraszają - serial animowane 11.40 Wyprawa po kwiat nocy - film animowany 13.15 Skrzydelko czy nóżka? - komedia, Francja 15.05 Liz. Opowieść o życiu Elizabeth Taylor (1) - film biograficzny, USA 15.50 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży 17.00 Arabeska - komedia kryminalna, USA 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program infonnacyjny 19.00 Liz. Opowieść o życiu Elizabeth Taylor (2) - film biograficzny, USA 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Ptaszek na uwięzi - komedia sensacyjna, USA 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial sensacyjny 22.45 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 23.35 Skrzydełko czy nóżka? - komedia, Francja 1.15 Arabeska - komedia kryminalna, USA Canal + 7.00 Aktualności filmowe (*) 7.05 Cyberia (*) 7.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (*) 7.55 Łapu capu (*) 8.00 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłki nożnej (*) 8.30 Niezwykły przyjaciel - amerykańskie kino rodzinne 10.05 Usłane różami - amerykańska komedia romantyczna 11.35 Imagina '98 12.30 Aktualności filmowe 13.00 13 posterunek - polski serial komediowy (*) 13.30 Filmowy zawrót głowy - komedia amerykańska 15.00 Katastrofy: Księżycowy promień - film dokumentalny 15.30 Jack Niedźwiadek - komedia amerykańska 17.10 Książę Atlantydy - angielski serial animowany (6) 17.35 Kapitan Star - serial animowany (9) 18.00 - 20.00 Okno otwarte "Na gapę" (*): 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane dla dzieci 18.45 Z pierwsze] piłki - magazyn sportowy na żywo (w trakcie programu około 19.10 Łapu capu i Nie przegap) 19.40 Raport Salety 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Zagubieni w Raju - komedia amerykańska 21.55 Mecz tygodnia ligi angielskiej 23.55 Na szczęście - komedia australijska 1.30 Sześć dni, sześć nocy - dramat francuski 3.05 Otello - dramat amerykański (*) program nie kodowany HBO 8.30 Zakochany pingwin - animowany. USA 9.45 Maska - komedia, USA 11.25 Strzały na Broadwayu - komedia, USA 13.05 Tak trzymaj siostrzyczko - komedia, W. Brytania 14.35 Areszt domowv - komedia, USA 16.20 Jack i Sara - obyczajowy, USA 18.10 Fałszywy senator - komedia, USA 20.00 Jumanji - przygodowy, USA 21.45 Wygrać ze śmiercią - sensacyjny, USA 23.20 Bastion cz. 1 - Pomór - thriller, USA 0.50 Cena nadziei - dramat, USA 2.30 Maska - komedia, USA